So This is what its like
by Jurrasic Punk
Summary: Sky Margera moved from being the cool funny kid, from being the one parents wont let their children hang around with-a mutant. Please Read and Review to tell me wether you want me to go forward with it? RayOC
1. Welcome to Mutant Manor

Skyler Margera. The cool kid that made every one around her laugh. The kid everyone wanted to be friends with,   
  
was gone. She was a mutant now. Every one who used to know her grew to hate her after learning she was a "Mutie"   
  
as they called her. As she pulled up to the gate In the drivers seat  
  
she said "Well, This is it."   
  
As she looked into the camera next to her (for security purposes, she guessed), she heard a   
  
"Welcome to the Xavier Institute" and The gate opened.   
  
As she parked her car in the front of the huge mansion, she unloaded a back-pack, 2 suit cases, her mouse Ceaser on   
  
her shoulder, and a box of junk. She saw a Girl with Brown hair and blue eyes walk right through the main entrance.   
  
Sky couldn't help but stare at her it shock.   
  
"Like, hi, my name is Kitty, and the prof. told me to help you with your luggage."   
  
Sky felt awkward. "Um..Thanks...My name is Sky."   
  
the girl picked up the 2 suitcases and said, "I know, the prof told us all about you."   
  
Sky just said "Oh that's good.." and the girl said "I guess. Hey you look a little too   
  
young to drive.like...how old are you?" Sky replied "Im 15, but when your from Italy,   
  
you can get your license at my age."   
  
After they both climbed the stairs and Kitty opened the door, and Sky looked In and appeared  
  
speechless.  
  
"Well, Welcome to mutant manor." 


	2. New Room, New Friends, New Rival

Im soooo sorry that the last chapter was soo short and I promise that all of the other chapters   
  
wont be like that.  
  
On with the story then!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Sky took her first step in the mansion, all she could do was look at it in awe. She had   
  
never seen a place as big as this! And even better she was going to be living there! "Are you  
  
like, just gonna stand there?" Kitty said half annoyed "Oh he he no..Its just so beautiful-"  
  
"Ah, you must be Skyler. Welcome to the Xavier Institute. I am Professor Xavier, and This   
  
here is one of our newer students Jubilee. She is going to be sharing a room with you. She will   
  
show you where you will be staying as well." Jubilee put her hand out for a friendly handshake,  
  
and unsurely, Sky took it. "Hey there, looks like we're roomies!" she said. Sky just looked at her  
  
and said "Uh...yeah.." "Alright then I'll take these and show you where you'll be staying." Jubilee  
  
said as she took the two suitcases from Kitty. "Follow me!" Sky took Ceaser off her shoulder and  
  
held him. "Eww is that a rat?" Jubilee said in disgust. "Nah, hes a mouse and his name is Ceaser.  
  
It doesnt bother you that there will be a mouse in the room does it?" Jubilee looked awkward. "Heh,  
  
No problem..Just try not to take him out too much around me..it has a cage doesnt it?" "No problem  
  
and of course he has a cage.." They both stopped at a door and Jubilee opened it. "Woa.." Sky Said  
  
The room was definetly bigger than the one back home. "Yuppers, This is our room..I'll help you get   
  
unpacked." Sky Opened the big box she was carrying and took out a black wired cage and put it on   
  
a dresser and started filling it up with Ceasers bedding and food, While Jubilee took out Sky's posters  
  
and knick-knacks and started putting them on shelves."So..whats with your eyes?" The black haired girl asked.  
  
staring at the unusual dark blue swirls in her eyes.  
  
Sky just replied "I dont really know, I just woke up one morning and my eyes were burning like mad so I   
  
went to the bathroom to flush them out and they were like this." Jubilee was confused, but didnt show it.  
  
She just said "Oooo Freaky.." Quickly changing the subject she said"You have a Lot of 'Nightmare before   
  
Christmas' posters dont you.." as she took out a bunch of scary looking statues out of Sky's box.  
  
"Yeah, back home my walls were painted with the characters." Jubilee looked slightly amazed. "Thats  
  
so cool..did you hire someone to paint it? Or did you do it yourself?" "I painted it all myself." Sky  
  
said proudly as she put the last figurine on her shelf. "Alright, We'll finish packing later, I'll take you  
  
to the common room and introduce you to everyone... but leave the rat here." Jubilee said.  
  
Sky Looked a little nervous. "Are you sure?" "Of course silly, they'll love you!'' Sky was feeling   
  
strange. "Fine then." Sky put Ceaser back in his cage. A few minutes later, They came up to a door that   
  
said 'New Recruits Only. Old Timers Leave now.' Sky looked to Jubilee and said "Is that what I am then?  
  
A new recruit?" Jubilee looked back at her opening the door and said "Basically, yeah." After the both walked in  
  
Jubilee said "Everyone! This is Sky. Sky, Thats Bobby, Jaime, Amara, Rahne, Roberto, and Ray." Everyone got  
  
up from what they were doing and all went up to Sky. Not knowing what to say, She just said "Uhh..Yeah...  
  
um, Yeah, Im Sky Margera." The first one to say anything was Bobby He put out his hand and said. "The names  
  
Bobby Drake aka Ice Man." Then came a boy with darker skine with a simple 'sup Im Roberto or Sunspot'   
  
and then The littlest one came and said Politly "I'm Jaime, Also Multiple" Then a Girl with green eyes and her  
  
hair in ponytails Pushed him out of the way, causing him to make duplicates of himself. Sky looked amazed   
  
but was interupted by The girl. "Im Rahne, Aka WolfsBane, Nice to meet ya lassie!" she said shaking her hand  
  
Then a girl with tanned skin came up and said "Im Amara Aquilla, Princess of Nova Roma. It'd be best if you dont  
  
get in my way, or anything other than what your supposed to. good day." And then she sat back on the couch   
  
and Sky couldnt help but giggle and say in a mocking voice "Oh, Im soo Sorry, your royal highness, I wont get in your way.  
  
Much." This just caused everyone else to laugh and Amara to 'hmph!' And then after that a boy which had been looking  
  
at Sky the whole time she was there with shaved blonde hair and orange spikes say "Whats up? Im Ray, code name  
  
'Berzerker' " and took her hand and shook it. "Whats your power Sky?" Said all of the 5 Jaime's. "Well, Its Hard to   
  
explain so...I guess I'll show you?" Amara got up and said "Oh boy, I have to see this." Sky Just looked at her and said   
  
"No Problem." Sky snapped her fingers and out of no where, A blue flame appeared. She heard a few 'Thats so cool's!  
  
and 'Wow!'s and The boy named Ray said "Do you have a codename yet?" Sky said a simple "Nope" and Ray smiled  
  
and replied. "I got just the one. SpitFire." Everyone else said things like "Yeah!" and "Thats a cool Nickname" and Sky  
  
Smiled back at him and Said "Well, Than, Thats me. Sky Margera, Code Name Spitfire!" Everyone else was cheering   
  
except for Amara who was muttering things under her breath and sent Death glares at Sky. Sky Just looked at her  
  
and Smiled and then Thought to herself: 'I think I'm gonna be fine here.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
EL FIN! How did you like it??? PLEASE! READ AND REVIEW!!! Pweese? 


	3. Danger room and a race

Ok, I hope you guys liked my last chapter! but if I dont get more than 6 reviews after this chapter  
  
I wont be continuing it because if people dont like it then why write it? Well, any ways, I beg you  
  
to read and review. I know its not all that good, but this IS my first fic. Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Attention all new recruits, Meet at the danger room immediatly.*  
  
A confused Sky woke up immediatly and looked over to see Jubilee yawn. "Good Morning Sky, did you sleep well   
  
last night?" she said in a sleepy kind of tone. "Was that the professors voice?" she said confused about where it  
  
was coming from. "Oh yeah, every morning this time he wakes us all up for a training room session with Mr. Logan.  
  
Which is why you'll be needing this." Jubilee said while handing Sky A uniform. "I have to wear this?" Sky said with  
  
disgust. "Yeah its not so bad. What you really wont want is the training session...I know I hate them.." Jubilee  
  
said while going into one of the dressing rooms. Sky just sighed and took the uniform and went into the other   
  
dressing room and quickly changed into it. When she came out Jubilee was waiting for her. "Ready? I'll show you  
  
where the danger room is so follow me." In a few minutes they came to a big metal door with a giant X across it.  
  
Jubilee put her hand on some security thingy and the door opened up. She saw everyone there and some big guy  
  
with claws! "Woa! He's one scary looking dude..." Sky said nervously looking at him. "I heard that kid, my name  
  
is Logan and im your "teacher" got it? Good." Sky looked slightly embarrassed. "Hehehehehe...Um sorry man.."  
  
"Alright, this is whats going to happen. I'm gonna split you up into 2 teams. Okay, Team one is Jubilee, Rahne,  
  
Jaime, and Roberto, And team 2 is Ray, Bobby, Amara and Sky." Sky looked mad. "No way am I gonna be on  
  
Princess' team. Nuh-" Sky was cut off by Bobby's hand over her mouth. "That'll get Logan mad. Dont do that."  
  
"And anyway I dont want to be on the newbie's team anyway." Amara said Annoyed at the comment Sky had just  
  
said. "Besides me and Ray want you on our team anyway." Bobby said, making Amara look betrayed. "Alright,  
  
the point of this mission is just to get around the obstacle." Sky look relieved. "Ha, no sweat." A few seconds later,  
  
lazer beams starting shooting and these big metal objects starting moving around. "What was that?" Logan said  
  
chuckling then turned around and walking up to what looked like a control room and said "Start Now." 'oh man'  
  
Sky thought. Then she saw Amara Burn into a flame "Hey Sky, bet ya cant do this!" she said all happy and giggly.  
  
Sky just looked at her and smirked. "Lets bet." she said and all of a sudden, Sky was covered in Blue flames  
  
just like Amara. "Woa.." everyone said until Bobby got hit by a lazer and flew backwords. As soon as he got   
  
up everyone started going through the obstacle, Sky and Amara In the lead. They were racing obviously and out of  
  
no where, Amara hit Sky with a fireball. Sky Just absorbed it and kept to the task at hand. She finally made it to the   
  
end of the obstacle, after dodging a final lazer. Sky turned back to her regular self and glared at Amara. She smirked  
  
at her and said "Ya mess with the best, you fail like the rest." Amara just 'humph!' as usual and they waited for  
  
everyone else to finish. Everyone went up to Sky and Bobby said "How can you do that!? you can flame up like that?"  
  
"Yeah its really hard..I just concentrate on it and boom, im blue." Ray came up to her and said "Woa Sky that was great!  
  
You beat all of us and beat Amara!" and gave her a high five. Bobby looked at him and smirked. "Looks like a certain  
  
someone likes another certain someone." Ray Just looked at him and gave him a death glare. Sky Just laughed.  
  
"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure. Lets go eat I am soooo hungry." Everyone agreed. 


End file.
